<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change Your Mind by KatisTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352736">Change Your Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash'>KatisTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to the village but not to capture Naruto, instead he's got other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aw come on you're sending me on a D rank mission? You know I'm always up for a challenge, grandma Tsunade. Give me a more difficult mission please please please." Naruto pouted, Tsunade sighed to herself, he may have grown physically but mentally he is the same kid as before. </p><p>"My decision is final. You will leave immediately to complete your mission. Do you understand me?" Tsunade demanded, Naruto groaned not saying another word and stepped out of her office. </p><p>"My lady, what should we do about Sasuke Uchiha being in the village?" Shizune questioned as soon as Naruto stepped out of the room, without a beat Tsunade began speaking of the plan.</p><p>"We need to form a team to find Sasuke Uchiha and find out what his plans are along with making sure Naruto has left the village before Sasuke gets a hold on him. I know just the two you can send in. Right away. We don't have much time." Tsunade says, what neither of them knew was that Naruto was listening in the entire time. His eyes filled with tears. No way was Naruto going to separate from Sasuke that easy.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village. The words shook around in Naruto's head, Tsunade intention wasn't for Naruto to hear the discussion between Tsunade and Shizune but of course he had to listen in anyways. He knew immediately that his plan must be something sinister but he hoped it was for good intentions and maybe Sasuke has finally returned home. He had to go see him. No matter what Tsunade says. Naruto wants more than anything for Sasuke to come home.</p><p>Naruto headed out before anybody would spot him, finding Sasuke was the main objective. He didn't care if he was here to capture him, Naruto just wanted to see him again. </p><p>Naruto began to search around the village, he wondered where Sasuke could possibly be. His curiosity was no more when a voice was heard behind him "Naruto. Let's have a little chat." Naruto spun around to see Sasuke's smug grin. He was wearing a Akatsuki cloak. He definitely had something in mind and it wasn't going to be any good. </p><p>"Whatever you're up to I'm going to try to stop you! Please listen to me, Sasuke. I don't want to fight you! I will if I have to but I just want you to return home. I know deep down in your heart you still must have compassion for this village." Naruto spoke, he realized by now his speeches don't seem to affect Sasuke but anything to make him change his mind even a little bit. It was a step forward for Naruto to bring Sasuke back.  </p><p>"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. I'm not here to fight you. Not here to capture you either. I'm here to let's say make a little arrangement. What do you say?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto was wary of his request. What could that possibly mean?, Naruto thought. What trick was he pulling? </p><p>"What are you talking about? What arrangement? Tell me!" Naruto shouted, two figures appeared behind them. A quick glance from Naruto revealed that it was indeed Kakashi and Iruka. </p><p>"Get out of here, Naruto! You're putting yourself in danger. You don't know what his plans are. The Akatsuki are capturing the Jinchūriki and using their power for evil ways. We'll help you! Just run away." Iruka demanded, a groan came from Naruto. </p><p>"No! I'm not just simply running away. I can handle this on my own! I know you want to protect me but this is my problem to deal with." Naruto snapped, shocking Iruka. Not much for Kakashi though. He knows that Naruto never backs on his word. That's his ninja way. He was not going to be restrained from Sasuke. Especially not right now. </p><p>"You're correct, we are capturing the Jinchūriki but Naruto is a special case. After all, he did defeat one of our strongest Akatsuki members. We have decided a different use for him. Just stay out of this. I will not let you interfere!" Sasuke hissed, revealing his Sharingan.</p><p>Kakashi chuckled slightly moving his headband out of the way revealing his eye, "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Kakashi simply stated before releasing his fire ball jutsu towards Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke quickly dodges it, his smile on his face grew "For a copy ninja, your moves are pretty weak." He commented, summoning his Chidori and throwing it at Kakashi at an alarming rate. Naruto steps in using his Rasengan to attempt to cancel out the attack. Not exactly what he anticipated. </p><p>The attack completely obliterated all surroundings, surely enough the entire village heard it. Luckily enough, none of them was severely injured. Naruto and Sasuke's hands were burned from the damage although.  </p><p>Kakashi and Iruka were pushed back from the blast, weakened immensely, Sasuke looked at Naruto with a stern look on his face "Why are you still trying to protect this village? They all despise you. They don't care about you. They want to see you locked up. To contain your power. They all fear you." Sasuke said, stepping closer to Naruto. </p><p>"Hey! That's not true! There's tons of others on my side. You're right, I'm not the most liked in this village but that's okay. Someday I believe I will be a hero and people will start looking up to me as an actual somebody." Naruto defended, a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.</p><p>"Do you really think you have alliances here? They're holding you back. You have so much potential yet you continue to protect something who doesn't see your worth! Every villager here at one point has saw you as a nuisance and a threat and even abandoned you when you needed it most. Kakashi, Iruka, Jirayia, and all of your so called friends. I don't cower away from my power, I embrace it, I use it for revenge. Don't you see? You're holding back your power, deep down you want revenge as well. Don't try to hide it." Sasuke says, Natuto's eyes widen in shock. </p><p>"Naruto! Don't listen to him! It isn't true!" Iruka shouted out, a loud growl came from Naruto, he had his hands on his head. It looked like he was trying to hold something back. </p><p>"You're lying! They would never do that! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs still holding his head as his growling got more intense, Sasuke stepped even closer to Naruto where they were face to face. </p><p>"If you don't believe me, why do you have so much anger planted on your face? Face it, they are all just using you. You grew up with nobody and not one single person wanted to step up and take you in, doesn't that say something? Not even your precious master wanted you. He abandoned you for twelve years leaving you alone! Your friends all see you as a joke. You're practically nothing to them. If you were killed, nobody would even bat an eye. They would forget about you. Let me ask you again, why are you protecting this village?" Sasuke questions, a flash of red enters Naruto's eyes. Not the same kind of red he's ever seen before or anybody has in fact. This was his true self coming to terms. </p><p>"Protecting? That's over with! You're right Sasuke, I have been holding back." His eyes were a dark red, a evil smirk was planted on Sasuke's face. Naruto turned over to Kakashi and Iruka. This was a different Naruto than anybody knew. A dark turn to who Naruto is. His true self was released and who knows if they can bring him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>